


Have you ever been in jail?

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and the night was spent playing drinking games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever been in jail?

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to mapofeighteen who wrote the most amazing 'Never Have I' game in a Shameless 'verse. (Except where I'm from, it's called 'I Have Never'.)
> 
> Also goes out to RustyD who's just awesome!

Mickey and Ian made their way into Ian's apartment.

Mickey got out a piece of paper and a pen and started forging his father's signature.

"What's that?" Ian asked trying to look over Mickey's shoulder.

"Nothing." Mickey tried covering it from Ian's view.

"You're failing your classes?"

"Just two."

"What the fuck Mick! You were doing so well."

"None of the other teachers fuck me when I pass their tests." Mickey grinned.

Ian sighed, sat down and reached out his hand. "Give me the paper."

Mickey handed it over and Ian took a look. "Okay so it's not that bad. You just have to pass the rest of the tests and you're good."

"We have a test tomorrow." Mickey grinned mischievously. 

"What do you want?"

"69."

"Fuck." But Ian nodded.

~

"Have you been having problems with the Milkovich kid, Ian?"

Ian looked up. He was in the faculty lounge and one of Mickey's teachers were talking to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday he couldn't care less about his grades but now he stayed after class and simply pestered me to check his paper ahead of everyone else's."

"Hm. Weird."

"Yeah. And you know what? He actually aced it. Fifth highest grade in class for that test."

Ian felt proud.

"I asked him how he cheated but he showed me how he studied and showed me the notes in his laptop. He probably stole that thing though." 

Ian got pissed. "Really? He's always been one of my better students. I guess it just depends how good a job the teacher is doing."

Ian stormed off before he does something that will get him in trouble.

~

After Ian's class, Mickey went over to his desk.

"I asked if I could keep my test results but the teacher said it wasn't recorded yet but I swear I passed."

"I heard. What did you get?" Ian smiled.

"96%." Mickey tried, and failed, at being humble. "You're right though, I suck at spelling."

Ian chuckled.

"I'm really good at math though."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell you what three multiplied by twenty-three is."

"Fucker."

~

Ian was lying down on his bed with Mickey's cock dangling right in front of his face.

He sucked three fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva before pulling them out and taking Mickey's cock in.

Mickey felt the warmth and the heat envelope his cock and he took Ian into his mouth as well.

While Ian's mouth had Mickey's cock, Ian reached over and pushed a finger into his hole.

Mickey moaned and Ian felt the vibrations of his dick.

Mickey started sucking harder, going down as deep as possible without gagging.

Ian pressed in another finger and he felt his cock vibrate once again from Mickey's moan.

Ian trusted up his hips getting Mickey to go a bit faster.

Mickey slapped Ian's thigh,  he almost choked but he did start ducking faster and harder.

Ian was seeing stars. He inserted another finger into Mickey and repeatedly hitting Mickey's spot.

Mickey let out a loud groan and came into Ian's mouth.

Ian gathered all the come in his mouth and lifted his head to swallow it all.

Mickey changed his position so that he was settled in between Ian's legs. He resumed sucking on Ian's cock and fondled Ian's balls. Mickey let his other hand wander down to Ian's hole but Ian took that hand and placed it on his chest.

Mickey hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down and Ian finally came into Mickey's mouth.

~

"You got any plans for the holidays?" 

Mickey shook his head.

Their family never did holidays. They would always just fuck off and mooch off of a friend's Christmas dinner.

"Fiona is trying to gather all of us to come back to the old house."

Mickey nodded. "Would it be alright if I stay here while you're there?"

Ian chuckled. "Of course not. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"Fiona's boyfriend is staying there for the holidays and so is Lip's girlfriend. Hell, I think even Debbie's boyfriend is coming over for dinner one of those days. I asked Fiona if I could bring someone."

"But does she know?"

"I told her you are my student. She freaked out but I explained everything and she said that it was fine as long as I don't get arrested."

"Your family has a weird moral code."

"This coming from a Milkovich?"

Mickey raised his hands in surrender.

"How about your other siblings? Debbie is just a few fucking years behind me. Won't that be too weird?"

Ian chuckled. "Wait until you meet her boyfriend."

~

Mickey hasn't slept over in about two weeks saying the he had to get his shit together before the holidays.

Ian parked his car outside of Mickey's house waiting for Mickey to come out.

Mickey emerged with his backpack, a duffel bag and a pile of books in front of him.

Ian rushed out to help him in the car.

"What the hell Mickey?"

"It's your fucking fault for scheduling finals two weeks after fucking Christmas break!"

Mickey dumped his things into the back seat and settled in the front. 

Ian started the car and drove on towards the house he grew up in.

He parked the car in front and gathered his things from the back. Once they were set, they made their way into the house.

They dumped all their things on the table in the living room and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"Ian!" Lip walked over to hug his little brother. "This is Amanda."

Amanda smiled sweetly at Ian.

"Hello!" Ian smiled. "This is Mickey." Ian introduced, putting his arm around Mickey's shoulders.

"Ah. Mickey fucking Milkovich. Received my fair share of beatings from your brother Iggy. How's the fucker?"

Mickey shrugged. "Jail?"

Lip chuckled. "As it should be."

Ian lightly punched Lip's arm steered Mickey away from Lip and towards Fiona and Tony who were busy preparing dinner.

"Fi. This is Mickey. The guy I was telling you about."

"Hi Mickey." Fiona studied the kid.

Mickey felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi Tony." Ian greeted a little too loudly just to cut the tension. Tony waved back.

Ian and Mickey took their stuff up into his old room. Not much has changed except for the bed that replaced the desk that used to be there. 

"Here, take my old bed. I'll take Lip's old bed."

Mickey just nodded.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Why do there have to be so many of you?"

Ian just laughed.

~

They couldn't fit that many people in their dining room so they decided to bring their dinner into the living room.

Amanda and Lip were snuggled in an armchair. Fiona, Tony, Liam and Carl were on the couch. Debbie and Mattie were in the other armchair while Ian and Mickey were seated on the floor with their food on the coffee table.

"Have you ever been in jail?" Carl asked Mickey.

Ian gave Carl the scariest glare he had.

"No." Mickey answered.

"Isn't that like a right of passage in your family?" Lip chuckled.

Ian transferred his glare from Carl to Lip.

Mickey chuckled as well. "Not as much as being beat up by our father is."

Fiona's looks softened. "Must be hard being gay in that family."

Mickey gave Tony a look. 

Tony sighed, covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"Nah. The worst I got was getting hit with a broken beer bottle after he finished drinking from it."

"Shouldn't he go to jail for that?" Mattie was shocked.

Mickey eyed Debbie's boyfriend who looked like he was a couple years older than Ian.

"Yeah but trust me. You wouldn't want to be the one sending Terry Milkovich to jail."

Fiona, Lip and Ian laughed. 

Ian tapped Tony's thigh and Tony opened his eyes and uncovered his ears.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other while conversations carried on around them. Mickey gave Ian a small smile and Ian was relieved.

"Can I see your knuckles?" Carl was suddenly beside Mickey and Mickey jumped a bit from shock.

He held his hands out for Carl to see. 

"Cool!" Carl was looking at Mickey like he was the most amazing person ever.

"Have you ever set anything on fire?" Carl asked.

Mickey grinned. "Hell yeah. My dad asked us to set a car on fire once."

"That was you?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Okay everybody! Let's stop talking about felonies!"

"Sorry." Mickey and Carl said at the same time.

"Mickey, you're graduating soon. Have you given college a thought?" Fiona smiled.

Mickey nodded. "Nothing fancy. Probably something about mechanics in Malcolm X."

"Really?" Lip asked. "I work at the robotics lab in MIT. I bet I could sneak you in if you wanted to check it out. Tinker around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as you wear some gloves." Lip eyed his tattoos.

Everybody laughed.

~

"Mechanics, huh?" Ian asked.

Mickey and Ian were seated on the steps outside with some beer and passing a joint back and forth.

"Yeah I mean when I was a bit younger my dad taught us how cars worked and shit. I thought it was pretty cool."

"You stole cars?" Ian wasn't really shocked anymore. 

"No. I just knew how to. I never did."

Ian nodded.

"I used to work in a garage though, fixing cars and shit. I liked it there."

"Yeah?"

"Freshmen through junior year."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Something else was taking up my time." Mickey grinned.

"Hey guys! The kids are asleep. Come on in, we're playing a drinking game." Lip stuck his head out and called on the two and they both made their way inside.

"Um... I'm not really, uh." Mickey was looking at Tony.

Ian laughed. "Come here." Ian pulled him down to sit with him. "It's Christmas. I don't think Tony will have you go to jail for underage drinking?"

"I'll give you a free pass tonight." Tony declared.

"Let's play 'I Have Never'." Fiona announced pouring the shots and handing it out to everyone. "Tony, you start."

"This one's easy. I have never committed a crime." 

Everybody except Ian and Amanda took their shots.

"Um, Ian?" Lip said pointing at Mickey.

"Oh fuck yeah. Sorry." Ian took his shot.

Mickey was chuckling. 

"Fiona! Your turn!"

"Okay, I have never had anything up my ass."

Everyone took a drink except Fiona, Tony and Ian.

"Lip? Amanda?" Fiona asked holding her laughter.

"We don't wanna talk about it." Amanda was furiously blushing.

"On the other hand, we now know who's the top in their relationship." Lip said pointing to Ian's untouched shot.

Mickey looked at Ian, wide-eyed.

Ian just shrugged.

"Ian, your turn!"

"Alright. Just cause Tony hasn't drank anything yet, I have never kissed a girl."

Everyone took a shot except Mickey and Ian.

"Fiona?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Alright! Mickey's turn!" Fiona tried changing the subject.

"Shit. This is hard. Um... I have never..." Mickey grinned. "....slept with the opposite sex before."

Ian laughed while everyone else took their shots.

"Low blow, man! Alright, I have never 69'ed."

Ian and Mickey turned crimson as they took their shots.

Everyone else burst out into laughter.

~

Ian woke up and smiled when he heard the familiar noises of their house.

He looked around and saw that their room was empty.

He made his way downstairs.

Fiona, Debbie, Amanda and Tony were setting up breakfast.

Carl was throwing Froot Loops and Mattie was carrying Liam who was trying to catch the Froot Loops in his mouth.

Lip and Mickey were hunched over something.

Ian made his way over to them.

"What are you guys upto?"

"I'm helping him out a bit with math. He's a pretty smart kid. Not doing too bad in his other classes either."

Mickey smirked.

"I mean it's kinda unfair that you're dating your teacher." Lip teased.

"Fuck off. He actually makes me study for the tests." Mickey said.

"Then what's the use of fucking your teacher when you don't get test questions out of it?" Lip was appalled. 

"Well..." Mickey had an evil grin. "Every time I pass a test, he lets me do whatever I want to him."

Mickey started running when  Ian started chasing him.

"Oh." Lip didn't understand what the commotion was about.

Then it hit him. "Ooooohhhhhhh....." Lip grinned. "Was that how you got him to 69?" Lip started laughing.

Fiona smiled when she saw his brother.

~

"Ian, can I talk to you outside?"

It was after dinner and everyone was settling in for the night.

Ian nodded and followed Mickey to their porch.

"Here." Mickey handed over a box wrapped in newspaper.

"What's this?"

"Open it dumbass." Mickey smiled.

Ian opened it and saw a beautiful silver watch with a black face.

"Shit Mick. How'd you get this?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Ian was genuinely worried.

"You're an asshole." Mickey laughed. "I took some jobs this week so I can get you that."

"Jobs?"

"With my cousin."

"You dealt drugs??"

"No. I just delivered them. But I was careful! Promise! I wore a fucking mask and fucking gloves and everything."

Ian nodded and leaned over to kiss Mickey on the head. "I love it." 

Ian took something from his pocket. "You have to close your eyes cause I didn't wrap your gift."

Mickey closed his eyes and held out his hand.

Ian placed the present onto his palm and Mickey opened his eyes and saw a key.

"Tell me that's the key to your car." Mickey said.

"Fucker!" Ian laughed. "It's the key to my apartment."

"What?" Mickey was shocked.

"You can move your shit in if you want. Or you can keep living between my place and yours. Upto you."

When Ian looked at Mickey he had the biggest smile he's ever seen.

Ian and Mickey shared a quick kiss.

"So let's talk about the finals." Mickey grinned.

Ian sighed. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm... I don't know yet. Finals are a big deal so I think I'll take my time on coming up with something for this one."

Ian lightly smacked Mickey up side the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI. The crime that Ian did was sleep with a student.


End file.
